


The First Day of School

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian decides to re-enroll in high school, after his meds are in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Mickey

After long consideration, Ian decided to go back to highschool. It was a decision Ian had made by himself after talking to Lip about the cool classes he was taking in college. Talking about robotics, law and an 18th century poetry class that Ian was particularly interested in. Even when Lip was complaining about the amount of homework or exams he had, Ian could see how much Lip was enjoying his college experience.

 

Ian had never been as smart as Lip, and he doubted he ever would be. But he did miss school, he hadn’t had many friends at school, he mainly just hung out with Mandy, but he still missed the few people he occasionally talked to. One guy, Paul, always messed with the teachers and could make Ian laugh in every class. Some of the guys Ian used to sit with at lunch were kinda cool too… one kid, Dan, could drink milk and have it come out of his eyes.

 

Ian thought about high school during his long walk back to the Milkovich house. Ian was still thinking about it as he stepped in the house. Mickey was in the living room throwing a giggling Yevy in the air and then catching him gracefully.

Mickey looked up as the door closed behind Ian. “Hey,” Mickey said smiling, holding a still giggling Yevy on his hip.

Ian smiled too, but as he raked his fingers through his hair, his smile thinned. He was unsure about how Mickey would react to his decision.

“Mick?” Ian asked, his voice nervous.

“What’s up Gallagher?” Mickey asked, while buckling Yev into his highchair. ….

"Well" Ian said, sitting down slowly at the kitchen table beside Yevy’s highchair. "I’ve been contemplating the idea of going back to high school."

"Why the fuck.would you want to do that for?"

"Well I’ve been talking to Lip-"

"Fuck Lip," Mickey interrupted, "why do YOU wanna go back?"

"I just… I miss it."

Mickey laughed, “you miss the asshole.teachers telling you when to piss, and the dickwad students and their fucked up cliques?”

"Well yeah!" Mickey raised his eyebrows, and Ian continued, "and I miss learning. I used to be able to list all the states and capitals, but now…." Ian sighed, "Please Mick? Can you support me on this?"

Ian had just gotten his meds under control, and now he wanted to stress himself more by going to fucking high school? Mickey couldn’t understand it, high school was bull shit, the teachers treated you like shit, the students were all twats. The time when Mickey did attend high school were filled with fights and detentions.Although Mickey didn’t understand. his reasons, he couldn’t say no to Ian, especially when it was clear that this was something that was important to him, although, fuck knows why.

He looked at Ian, “of course I can,” he said smiling slightly. Ian grinned back and pulled Mickey into a huge hug, But Mickeys eyebrows were still furrowed in concern for Ian, and he didn’t know why.


	2. Morning before School

Ian woke up in the morning more nervous than he thought he would be, for his his first day back at school in almost a year. He spent twice as long just deciding what to wear. He normally didn’t care about that stuff, well not much, but he wanted to make a good first impression. Looking back, Ian knew that leaving during Christmas break was kind of a stupid move, he hadn’t even finished a complete semester, which meant that he had to retake all the eleventh grade classes he had practically finished.

Luckily when Ian had tried to re-enroll three months ago there were no major issues. He had to talk to the vice principal about why he dropped out, and why he was ready to come back. The vice principal had allowed him to come back but warned he was on academic probation if he was failing or even falling below a C in any of his classes, or got in any trouble, they would be forced to have another conversation. Ian had nodded, worrying a bit his previous average at school.was a B- so maintaining a C in every class was going to be difficult but not impossible.

Ian walked out of his room, finally deciding on a long sleeve button down plaid flannel shirt and jeans. Mickey was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Svetlana had Yevy this week at her place where she was living with her current boyfriend, Dimitri..or…Ian couldn’t remember his name. 

“Hey sleepyhead, Did you want some coffee?” he asked turning around, coffee pot in hand, he looked at Ian for a second raising his eyebrows, “is that my shirt?”

 

Ian looked down and sighed, “fuck,” he was already beginning to take it off, when he felt Mickey behind him.

 

“No, don’t worry about it Gallagher, you look kinda hot in my shirts.”Mickey said grinning.

“Only kinda?” Ian asked pulling the shirt back down and kissing Mickey. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes and Ian loved it. He slipped his tongue in Mickeys mouth just exploring every inch of his fiances mouth.(x) Mickey was holding Ian’s waist with one hand bringing their bodies close together, his other hand was grasping Ian’s hair whilst pulling Ian’s mouth down on him.

 

Ian finally pulled away breathing heavily, “Hey, I don’t wanna be late on my first day back.”

Mickey groaned, but smiled, as he picked up the coffee pot, which he had luckily set down on the table before Fire crotch had jumped him, not that he was complaining. Mickey poured the coffee in a mug for Ian and served him scrambled eggs from the pan.

“Wow you really went all out!” Ian said as Mickey served two slices of bacon on his plate, “you going to miss me while I’m at school? or just my dick?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey said smiling, as he sat beside Ian. He swept his hand gently up Ian’s leg, cupping his crotch, Ian trembled a bit at the touch. “You sure you don’t have time for me, Fire crotch?”

Ian sighed looking at Mickey longingly, Ian took a second to check his phone 8:10, “fuck,” Ian groaned, “I can’t be late on my first day,” he said giving Mickey a quick peck on the cheek, popping his dose of Topamax, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and running to school.


	3. The Accident

It was about a mile between the Milkovich house and the school. Ian only had 10 minutes to get there in time, in his ROTC days he could run a 6 minute mile. But the bipolar disorder took a toll on his body during these last few months. All the same, Ian managed to slip into his class just as the bell rang, finding a desk near the back.

As Ian sat in the small desk, he looked up to see a teacher he didn’t recognize. She was young, and looked like she had just graduated teacher’s college. She had blond curly hair that barely reached her shoulders. She was also very light spoken, Ian had to strain to hear her introduce herself as Ms Weber. Ms Weber tried raising her voice, but it took her 20 minutes to get the class to settle down.

Nobody really looked or spoke to Ian much, most of Ian’s old classmates were in twelfth grade now. He heard some kids snickering in the back as he was writing down Ms Weber’s notes on the civil war. Ian turned to look at these two boys who kind of looked like Mick did a couple years ago, messy hair dirty shirts and looked like they wanted to hurt someone. Ian turned back to the board.

"Psst hey faggot." the taller one started hissing from behind him. Ian ignored him, focusing closely on his notes.

"Yo! Fag! He’s fucking talking to you." The fat one said raising his voice loud enough that some girl in the front turned around curiously. Ian rolled his eyes. Ever since he came out of the closet anymore, he occasionally got assholes like these, giving him a hard time. Maybe he should have acknowledged them, maybe then the next course of events would have happened differently.

Ian left class feeling hopeful, the dicks couldn’t bring down. He was surprised at how much he remembered of the civil war and he could definitely ace the quiz this Friday. Ian turned the corner and walked straight into the fat jerk from class.

"Hi fag," He said sneering his teeth crooked and piss yellow, "I know you, don’t I Chris?" The tall asshole, whom Ian guessed was Chris, stood beside his friend leering at Ian.

"Yeah he looks kinda familiar Mike."

"Well I don’t know you," Ian said, trying to push past him "Now if you’ll excuse me." Ian didn’t like the way Chris and Mike were looking at him. 

"Yeah I DO know you," Mike said grabbing Ian’s shoulders holding him firmly in front of him. Ian was seething, he was on academic probation he could NOT get into a fight the first day. "Sure I do, you’re Milkovich’s new bitch!" 

Chris turned to Mike, with mock surprise, “You must be fucking with me, the Milkobitch? HARHAR.” Both he and his friend burst out in mocking laughter.

Do not get into a fight. Do not fight. Ian thought to himself chanting to himself to keep the angry fire at bay. He pulled himself out of Mike’s grasp and turned away. Suppressing the urge to go all ROTC on these assholes.

He tried to walk away, when the Chris shoved him into the lockers. Mike grabbed Ian by his, or rather Mickey’s, shirt, and lifted him a foot off the ground. ”Fags are unnatural, you’re a fucking abomination.” Mike was no longer laughing or leering, his face was stone cold, but eyes were ablaze with angry ignorant fire. 

Ian tried not to let his mixture of fear and anxiety show as he hung from the bully’s fists and gave his best leer, “Maybe I’m just more evolved than a fucking white trash thug, born from incest. You ignorant fucking ass-“

Mike interrupted Ian with a head butt to his nose. “Fuck!” Ian swore, but he had no time to fight back as Mike punched him in the gut. Mike threw him down like garbage and Mike and Chris started to kick, Ian threw his arms up to protect his face. Every time he tried to get up Mike would stomp hard on Ian’s chest knocking all the air out of him. 

Ian saw a few kids run away when they saw the fight, if you can even call it that, break out. Ten minutes later, which felt to Ian like a fucking eternity, Ms. Weber came down the hall.

"Boys!" She said in her loudest voice, which still fell twenty levels short of a shout. MIke and Steve turned to her for the first time, and just took off. Cowards. They ran down the halls and disappeared around the corner. 

Ms. Weber knelt down beside Ian, “C’mon hon, I’ll bring you to the nurse’s office.” Ms Weber, although a very petite woman managed to support most of Ian’s weight as he limped down the hall. 

Ms. Weber knocked on the door, and introduced Ian to the school nurse Jon. She gave Ian a small smile before she excused herself for her next class.

"Hi Ian, so, what happened here?" Jon asked handing Ian a box full of tissues to shove up his nose which had started spewing blood after the first head butt. 

"I just…I fell down." Ian said shrugging, then he winced because it felt fucking painful to move any body part right now. 

Jon didn’t seem to buy it as he started feeling Ian’s abdomen and rib cage. Ian gritted his teeth and tried not to scream obscenities at the touch. “Well you seem to have sustained some very serious injuries, broken nose, at least two broken ribs, we will have to take you to the hospital.” Jon said, he looked at some papers on his desk. “It says here, your emergency contact is Mickey Milkovich, do you want me to call him?” Ian nodded, “What’s his relationship to you?”

Ian gaped “what?”

Jon was now shuffling papers on his desk looking for his cordless phone, “Is he your brother, or cousin or what?”

"He’s my boyfriend."


	4. Emergency Contact

Mickey was in The Alibi, supervising the Rub n’ Tug. Svetlana was still on a ‘leave of absense’ but Mickey knew she’d be back, she needed the money. He was just finishing off a beer when he felt his phone vibrate.

“Hullo?” He said picking up, he didn’t recognize the number so he was completely ready to swear at some fucking telemarketer.

“Mr. Milkovich this is Jon Evans from Jefferson High, I’m afraid Ian’s had an accident.”

Mickey couldn’t feel any part of his body as he spoke, “What kind of fucking accident? ” He asked trying desperately to not yell into the phone (he wasn’t succeeding).

“We can go into details when you arrive, we are going to Chicago General, can you meet us ther-? ” Before Jon had even finished his sentence Mickey had hung up.

“Kev, I need to borrow your truck, right now!”

Mickey drove as fast as possible, weaving through the cars until he reached the hospital. He parked quickly, as close to the ER as he could, and ran inside. His eyes scanned the ER not seeing Ian, he walked up to the desk, “Ian Gallagher?” he asked the nurse, urgently.

The nurse looked up blankly from her crossword, “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for I a n G a l l a g h e r.” Mickey said speaking slowly which hopefully would make this bitch understand him.

The ER door behind him opened, and Mickey heard a familiar voice. “Shit! can we walk a little slower?” Mickey turned to see Ian bruised, bloody and swollen, but alive and cursing. He was being supported by some young man who had his hands all over Ian, Mickey scowled.

“Sorry, hold on, take a seat I’ll check when we can see a doctor.” Mickey glared at the man as he passed him to the service counter. But Mickey didn’t brood long, he practically sprinted to Ian who sat curled in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

“Ian?” he said as he approached. Ian looked up smiling through swollen lips then wincing, Mickey put his arm around Ian’s shoulders and sat next to him “so…how was your first day back?”

Ian laughed then groaned as he keeled over holding his rib cage. Mickey gently kissed his head, but the red hot anger was beginning to pulse through his body until he couldn’t handle it anymore. “Ian, What happened?”

Ian looked at him anxiously, “it was nothing, I just fe-”

“If you tell me you fucking fell down, and thats what has you looking like Rocky, That is fucking bull shit, and you know it!! Ian tell me the truth!” Mickey wasnt exactly yelling, but he spoke with such heat that everyone in the waiting room grew silent and stared at the couple.

“Mick,” Ian said, quietly “They were just stupid ignorant cowards, it’s not their fault, they just don’t understand.”

Mickey was starting to see red spots as his blood boiled over, “what don’t they understand?”

Ian shrugged slightly, wincing a little at the pain, “us.”

Mickey held Ian’s face and kissed him on the mouth gently and quickly, not caring that the entire waiting room was looking at them. Ian tasted like blood, and as Mickey pulled away Ian’s blood still in his mouth his anger grew, towards the bigots that put their hands on his Ian.

“How can you be so fucking calm about this?”

Ian smiled thinly, “it’s easy, when you’re here. Besides you used to fag bash too, and I turned you around. Hell, you fag bashed me.”

Mickey winced at the old memory, “So what’s your plan? Fuck them so they don’t fucking kill you?”

Mickey hated the look of condescension Ian gave him, “No I’m going to educate them.”

Mickey shook his head in disbelief, “Ian, you can’t-”

“Hey Ian, a doctor can see you now,” interrupted the man who had walked Ian in.

“And who the fuck are you?”

“Oh you must be Ian’s boyfriend, I’m the one who called you, I’m Jon Evans the school nurse.”

Mickey looked at him suspiciously, a nurse came out with a wheelchair for Ian. Mickey helped Ian into the chair slowly and gently as he could, Jon tried to help too, but one glare from Mickey had him sitting back down in the waiting room chair. Mickey followed Ian with his hand on his shoulder as the nurse pushed them to the halls to the surgery rooms. “I’m sorry, this room is only for-”

"Just try to keep me out, bitch” Mickey said pushing himself inside. The doctors just shrugged, they allowed Mickey to stay as long as he stayed in the corner and didn’t interrupt the surgery, or they would be forced to call security. Mickey nodded, gave Ian a quick kiss on the head and stood in the corner arms crossed as the doctors did their jobs.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other as Ian went under, and even after Ian was unconscious Mickey couldn’t look away. Seeing Ian so beat up and lying so still and unconscious, Mickey imagined what it would be like if he had lost Ian.

Mickey felt so useless in the surgery room, he couldn’t help Ian here. He already felt like shit for allowing Ian to go to that homophobic south side school, he was furious at himself for not seeing this coming. No one hurt his Ian, No one hurt his Ian and got away with it.


	5. Payback

Mickey could not stare at Ian unconscious for one more second, not while the bastards that did this to him were out there. Mickey had the eerie calm wash over him as he walked out of the room, leaving Ian in surgery. He walked up to the fucking school nurse Jon Something who was still sitting in the waiting room. “Who did this to him?” He asked gritting his teeth, trying to lock his jaw the way he wanted to lock his emotions in place

"He said he fell.." Jon said shrugging. Mickey grabbed Jon’s shirt yanking him to his feet.

"Who?" Mickey growled.

Jon’s eyes grew wide, he was nearly a foot taller than Mickey but the anger in Mickey’s eyes would make anyone nervous, “I don’t know! but Ian’s teacher Ms Weber may know, she was the one who brought him to my offi-.”

Mickey was gone before that asshole was done his sentence. He walked to Kev’s car seething with anger as he pictured Ian’s busted face wincing in pain every time he moved. He drove to the school in record time, and burst in like a fucking bull on a rampage. He walked up to some short freshman. “I’m looking for Ms Weber’s fucking class.” The niner paled, eyes growing wide. He just pointed down the hall.

"Which fucking room?"

"uhh..220" This punk ass freshman said, his voice and 90 pound body trembling. Mickey burst into the classroom, a tornado of emotions swirling inside him. All the students looked up at him confused and a little nervous. They better be fucking terrified.

He turned to the front of the class where he saw this mouse-like sucker of a teacher. Mickey couldn’t understand how she managed to break up a thumb war much less a fag bash. But he shrugged it off marching up to her, “Hey, you Miss Weber?”

She looked a little nervous but there was a strength in her eyes, “Who’s asking?”

"I’m here about Ian Gallagher."

"What you here to finish him off? you boys make me sick, just because a boy doesn’t like girls doesn’t make him an automatic punching bag! For gods sake he’s only a kid!” Mickey raised his eyebrows as this small birdlike woman scolded him. The entire freshman class stared at them silent as the dead. They all stared at Mickey and their teacher with a mild interest.

Mickey shook his head frowning, “I don’t think you understand, I’m Ian’s boyfriend and I need to know who the fuck beat him up?” That wasn’t the first time Mickey had referred to Ian as his boyfriend, but it sure as hell was the first time he did in front of an entire class of pubescent teenagers that weren’t even fucking related to him. 

Ms Weber made no.attempt to hide her surprise, the fucking freshman class stayed quiet. But there was a low murmur that was beginning to grow in the back. Mickey did not take his eyes off the teacher. “Who?” Mickey practically growled. 

This time when the teacher looked at him there was no anger or even fear in her eyes, just sympathy. “I’m sorry, I’d love to tell you, but I can’t disclose that information. It’s against protocol. ” She said sadly.  
Mickey’s anger and frustration began to build again, just as the whispering in the back grew.   
“Who the fuck are you talking about? If you have a fucking problem tell it to my face assholes!” Mickey said glaring at them.

One of the fuck-twats in the back, some skinny ass dork with glasses too big for his face, raised his hand.

“Yes Timmy?” Ms Weber asked.

The boy put his arm down slowly, “would it be breaking protocol if I told him?” Mickey raised his eyebrows, I guess this kid isn’t as much of a fuck twat as I thought.

Ms Weber smiled, “only if its not in my classroom.” She said a knowing look in her eye, “And Timmy?”

"Yes, Ms Weber?"

"This conversation never happened. Right, class?”

The class mumbled “right” back to her as she went back to the blackboard and seemed to be continuing her lesson when she grabbed a hall pass, “Timmy, did you need to take a minute to go to the washroom?”

Timmy smiled shyly as he got up, took the hall pass and left the classroom, with Mickey right on his heels. Mickey closed the door behind him. As Ms Weber waved goodbye, there a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

Mickey turned on the kid as soon as the door was closed, “What did you see?”

The kid shrunk away for a moment at the force and anger in Mickey’s face, but it took him only a second to straighten his posture and look Mickey directly in the eye, “two junior boys beat him up in the hallway, all I saw was a lot of blood and kicking. 

Mickey winced at the thought, “Names!?” He barked at the kid. 

"Chris Grayson and Mike Evans." Timmy answered quickly. Mickey turned and walked away looking for the bastards. Mickey had never been good at school, all the names and dates and reading all jumbled in his head. However Mickey knew how to beat up assholes, he aced that fucking class.

"Wait!"

Mickey heard behind him, he turned to see the freshman kid running to catch up with him, his glasses falling down his overly large nose.”What?!”

"What are you gonna do to them?"

Mickey looked away smiling wickedly at all the possibilities, he put a hand on the kid’s shoulder, “I’m going to drag them through Hell, and then I’m going to fucking bury them.”

To Mickey’s surprise the kid smiled in anticipation, “Can I come?”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Fuck No!” He pivoted and kept walking through the halls looking for the assholes that had hurt Ian. However to Mickey’s surprise he had a tail. 

"Please!" Timmy looked at him like a damn puppy, "they are such assholes and…. they’ve…they’ve hurt me too." Timmy looked down at his feet as he walked, confessing to Mickey his shameful secret.

Mickey scoffed, “did they put you in a fucking hospital? No? Didn’t think so!” Mickey scowled at this fucking kid, this dorky little kid. Who weirdly enough kind of reminded him of Ian a couple years ago. They had the same slim body and white skin, Ian had been much better looking though than this pussy. Why is he still here?

"Do you even know what they look like?" Timmy asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I can find them, I know people who hunt down rats for a living." Mickey said rolling his eyes again. This kid has GOT to go

"Yeah, but can they lead you to them now?" Mickey stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly around. Eyebrows raised, damn this kid was annoying… but full of surprises. 

Mickey stepped aside and gestured onward. “Well then, lead the fucking way!” Mickey said and as Timmy walked ahead of him, Mickey couldn’t help but smile a little. This is the day bitches die.

Just then Mickey felt his phone vibrate, it was a message from Ian.

— Where are you? —

Well, I guess he’s out of surgery. Mickey was about to text him back, when his phone buzzed again.

— Mickey, I know you’re angry but don’t do anything you’re going to regret —

—Please —

Mickey rolled his eyes, Ian did not understand. He had to do this he had to make these bastards see…make them understand…

—Do not sink to their level—

Mickey slipped his phone into his pocket, just as Timmy opened the door to a classroom. The classroom seemed to be, for the most part, empty. Except for the two dirty assholes blazing up in the corner. Mickey turned to Timmy, his eyebrows raised, as if asking the crucial question. Timmy nodded.

Mickey marched in. The two were so high, they only looked up when he was three feet away. Mickey bashed their skulls together with one big THUD between his F U C K U - U P fingers. Both of the bastards hit the ground hard, holding their foreheads.

"You know who I am?" Mickey asked them as they lay on the floor. When they didn’t answer, Mickey pounded each of their faces at the same time the FUCK fist on the pig face and the U-UP on the pimply mess. He slammed them both hard.

"I said do you know who I fucking am!" Mickey hissed at them through his teeth, as quietly as possible, there was no way a teacher was going to interrupt him.

"Mickey Milkovich" the fat one said between spitting blood on the floor. 

"You are damn fucking right, gold fucking star for you! and do you know why I’m beating you up?" Mickey asked looking at them with fury and condescension rolled into one scary fucking package. "You wanna answer this one zit face?" Timmy sat in the corner grinning, this was the best entertainment he would get all year.

”I dunno,” the skinny one mumbled looking away.

Mickey grabbed the kid’s sack and twisted. “How about now?”

"I don’t know" the skinny one said between big sob filled breaths.

"You are here because you made the stupid ass decision of hurting a good friend of mine. My fucking boyfriend, actually…" Mickey said as calmly as he could muster, but everyone could hear the anger that tainted his voice, continuing to squeeze the pubescent kids balls until he could crush them like grapes, "but then again you already knew that." 

"Say his name!" Mickey hissed into their faces, glaring at the two of them, like he could set them ablaze with his mind, "SAY IT!" 

"Ian Gallagher" the fat one coughed out.

Mickey turned to him, grinning, “Right again bitch, and guess what you win?” The two boys looked like they were going to piss their pants from fear. The Milkovichs had a reputation, which Mickey always encouraged because it made torturing these losers so much more enjoyable.

"Yo Timmy!?" Mickey called to the fucking freshman who still stood in the corner.

"Yeah?"

 

"Get me some duct tape" Mickey said, while a maniacal grin spread upon his face, as Mickey held the two ass holes to the ground by the fucking throats. "Now the fun starts."

—-

One hour later. Mickey was walking to Kev’s car to get back to the hospital. 

Sadly he did not bury the bastards, like his original plan. But he had a feeling that they couldn’t bully anyone while being duct taped to the flag pole in their underwear. Yes, Mickey admitted it was kind of a cliche but usually when people did it, they didn’t tie the kids up ten feet off the ground, and upside down. Good luck getting out of that. Mickey smiled to himself.

Mickey lit up a cigarette as he walked to the truck. He turned to see Timmy following him, ”Hey kid, if those two bother you again, give me a call.” Timmy grinned, “Now… fuck off.”

Mickey picked up the phone to find millions of messages from Ian, worrying that he was going to go to jail for murder, or some shit. If those bastards ratted him out he might be in a little trouble sure, but then they’d be dead. Mickey paused in Kev’s truck before he started up the engine. He sighed and called Ian.

Ian picked up on the first ring, “Are they okay?”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “What about me?” He asked a little hurt. 

"Mickey…" Ian asked his voice anxious.

"They’re alive, bruised and possibly infertile but at least they’re not fucking hospitalized." Mickey said bitterly, he wasn’t thrilled about letting the bastards live, but he…did it for Ian, and Ian’s stupid sense of morality. 

"Good," Ian said,

Mickey could hear the smile in his voice, and it nearly broke him up. It was just so good to hear Ian’s voice again. Mickey hadn’t thought Ian would die or anything…well not really, but Mickey was always concerned for Ian. “Fuck me,” He sighed, wiping away the stray tears that had begun to well up in his eyes.

"Hey, I would if you were here."

Mickey laughed, “So, you ready for day two, Gallagher?”


End file.
